


Kiss Me So She Sees

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: CINDY IS HORRIBLE AND I HATE HER, also tw for transphobia!!, but thankfully he gave me this prompt so i could stomp her into the ground, more at 11, my friend sam came up with cindy and i hate her and i hate him for creating her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: A Relmer fic for the prompt:"That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend.""Well, kiss me so they see."





	Kiss Me So She Sees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whathashappenedhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathashappenedhere/gifts).



Anthony Edward Higgins met a boy named Eliasz Kasprzak in his first year of college. They were assigned as roommates. Race had been hoping he’d get his best friend, Albert, but no such luck. The two of them were going to be roommates, they planned on it, but they mixed up the final date to turn in the roommate request forms and missed it. They still hoped they’d get paired up, but they doubted it would happen. So Race was given his dorm number and roommate assignment, and frowned when he saw it wasn’t Albert. Instead he saw the name Eliasz. Albert told him he’d gotten some guy named Benjamin Davenport. They were both upset that they weren’t even rooming with anyone they knew. They figured it would be alright though. When Race eventually made his way to his dorm, he saw that his roommate had already gotten there, and claimed the left side of the room. Race was fine with that, and put his stuff on his side. When his roommate came back to the room it was only a few minutes later. Race had sat on his bed before starting any unpacking. When Race looked at him he decided that it really was alright that he wasn’t rooming with Albert. His roommate was _cute_. Race pulled up his texts with Albert immediately.

**Higgs:** yo al my roommate is cute as hell

**Al:** lucky, mine hasnt even shown up yet

**Higgs:** aw damn that sucks :(

**Al:** send me a pic, lemme see if he rlly is cute

**Higgs:** albert i am not going to take a picture of my roommate, thats creepy. if u wanna see for urself just come over to my dorm

**Al:** ugh fine, where is it?

**Higgs:** the C dormitory, 248

**Al:** oh alright thats like right next door to the A dormitory be there in a bit

Race looked up from his phone at his roommate, who currently had his back to him. He should probably introduce himself. “Hey, so you’re Eliasz?”

He jumped and spun around. “What? Oh, right, yeah, that’s me. Sorry. So you must be Anthony then?”

Race leaned back on his elbows. “Yeah, you can call me Race, though.”

Eliasz raised an eyebrow. “Race? Why Race?”

Race grinned. “It’s my nickname. Got it back when I was in first grade. It’s stuck with me since.”

Eliasz looked at Race quizzically. “Okay? Race it is, then.”

Race sat up again. “What, don’t you got a nickname?”

Eliasz shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

Race looked him up and down. “I’ll give you one, then. Not sure what, though. I got my nickname because I was a fast runner. I got a friend named Specs because he has glasses, one named Crutchie because he uses crutches, Jack is Cowboy but he doesn’t go by that much, it’s because he was in love with the idea of Santa Fe growing up. So our nicknames are simple and sometimes obvious. You got anything like that I can go off of?”

Eliasz shrugged. “Not that I can think of. Your group seems to be rather interesting, though.”

Race laughed. “Yeah, we are. Here, let me see if I can figure out a nickname for you. You can’t be my roommate without a nickname.” Race stood up and moved closer to Eliasz.

Eliasz eyed Race warily. “Um, what are you doing?”

Race shrugged. “Like I said, some of my friends got their nicknames over something obvious, I’m trying to see if there’s something about you that stands out that we can use. Might just have to end up calling you cutie.” Race emphasized the last statement with a wink.

Eliasz blushed furiously. “What?” He squeaked out.

Race laughed. “Hah, sorry I- Jesus dude, do you style your hair with glue?” Eliasz’ hair had been styled with hair gel, but it looked like a shit ton was used. It looked stiff as a brick. Race lit up. “I got it! That’ll be your nickname.”

Eliasz looked at him confused. “Wait, what will?”

Race beamed. “Elmer! Like Elmer’s Glue!”

Eliasz chuckled. “Alright, I guess that works. Elmer it is.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Race ran to get it. “Albert! Hey!” He greeted as he opened the door to his familiar face. “Here, meet Elmer, my roommate.”

Albert looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he walked into the room. “Elmer? You gave him a nickname already?”

Race smiled. “Yup!”

Albert then turned to look at Elmer. “Hey Race you were right, he is cute.” He then turned to Race with a smirk. Race made an angry noise and started flushing a slight shade of red.

Elmer smirked at that too. “So you told him I was cute?” Race tried stuttering out an answer. It wasn’t working. “Well hey, you’re pretty cute too.”

Elmer and Race started dating not too long into the year, which wasn’t much of a surprise to anyone. They got along really well, and they acted like old friends already. Race had eventually learned of Elmer’s ex from high school, a girl named Cindy, and he immediately wanted to fight her.

Race had been talking about some bad ex’s he had had, so Elmer spoke up about his. “Yeah, I had a girlfriend in high school, her name was Cindy. She was… she was really awful. One of the worst things she did was she dead named me a lot.” At this point Race had already known Elmer was trans. Elmer had been a little afraid to tell him, but Race was nothing but supportive. After that Elmer sort of spilled about all the bad things Cindy did while they dated. Race was furious, and rightfully so. Elmer reminded him that he was out of that now though, and now he had Race. Race had smiled at that. He was glad he didn’t have to deal with her anymore.

Or so he thought. Elmer and Race had gone on a sort of coffee date. They woke up a little too early for a Saturday and couldn’t go back to sleep so they decided to get coffee together. They walked to a little cafe off campus and looked at the menu before ordering. Elmer ordered a hot chocolate, he wasn’t much of a coffee drinker. Race ordered a salted caramel latte. When they were handed their drinks, Race paid, and sat down. Elmer had argued that he could pay for his own drink, but Race didn’t listen. They had been sitting down next to each other on one of the couches in the cafe, drinks already gone, when Elmer stiffened next to Race.

Race turned to see him staring at something, wide-eyed. He quickly turned to see what he was looking at, and saw a blonde girl. “Elm? Who is that.”

Elmer blinked a few times and turned back to Race. “That’s my ex-girlfriend. That’s Cindy.”

Race’s blood boiled just at the name alone. When he turned back to look at her, she was looking at Elmer and walking over. “Well, kiss me so she sees.”

Elmer looked at him confused. “What?”

Race looked at Elmer like it was obvious. “Kiss me so she sees, and realizes that you’ve found someone much better.” Elmer laughed at him and quickly leaned in to kiss him. It wasn’t anything knew, they’d kissed plenty of times before. When they pulled apart Race saw that CIndy had stopped, and was staring at them. She had a dirty look on her face that Race did not appreciate.

When she noticed Race looking she put on a fake smile and finished walking over. “Oh my gosh! Eliasz, is that you?”

Elmer looked away from her. “Hey… Cindy.”

She turned her gaze over to Race. “Who’s this? A new friend of yours?” Race couldn’t help but notice just how degrading her voice sounded.

Elmer looked her in the face now. “This is my boyfriend, Anthony.”

Her smile turned sour and, if possibly, her voice got sharper. “Oh, isn’t that nice. I didn’t think you’d be able to trick someone into liking you enough after I broke up with you.”

Elmer took a deep breath, but Race could see his hand was shaking slightly. He grabbed it in his own. “You mean when I broke up with you, Cindy?”

Cindy’s jaw clenched. “No, I broke up with you because you’re whiny and needy and annoying and I was tired of putting up with you and all of your bullshit.”

Race stood up now to be on level with Cindy, though he was actually taller. “Listen, Cindy, I really don’t appreciate how you’re talking to my boyfriend. I think it’s best that you leave.” His voice was laced with venom.

Cindy scoffed. “You know he isn’t a real boy, right? Pathetic, isn’t it?”

Race glared at her. “What’s pathetic is that you insist on trying to bring harm to _my_ boyfriend after _he_ broke up with _you_ almost a year ago. You should leave and consider reevaluating your priorities. Oh, and one more thing. He is a real boy, and you’re a real piece of shit.” Cindy looked as if she was going to say something else, but instead she turned and stormed off to another corner of the cafe. Race turned back to look at Elmer. He was shaking a little more than before, and he was staring off into space. “Hey, hey, Elmer. Elm. Eliasz. Hey. I’m here, okay? I’m right here. She’s gone. She’s gone and you’re okay. Come on, let’s go back to the dorm, okay?” Elmer nodded slowly and Race helped him off of the couch and they walked together back to their dorm. Once inside, they laid down in Race’s bed, and Race pulled them both under the covers and wrapped his arms around Elmer. “She’s gone. She isn’t going to hurt you anymore, I won’t let her. What she did to you was awful, Eliasz. You aren’t any of those things she said. You aren’t whiny or needy. You’re amazing and wonderful and the most handsome boy I know. Never forget that, okay?” Elmer nodded. Race kissed his forehead, then placed kisses all over his face. They fell back to sleep together, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Hope you enjoyed and I hope you hate Cindy as much as I do! Also, you can also send me prompts (either from lists I often reblog or you can send your own that you come up with) to my tumblr @bentylershook!


End file.
